This invention relates to a pricing label and method for efficiently and inexpensively labeling a variety of homogeneous and nonhomogeneous items for a garage sale or the like.
The garage sale phenomenon has become a popular and profitable undertaking across the nation. Families or individuals are able to vend their chattels by placing articles for sale in their house, garage or yard. As used herein the term "garage sale" includes any household sale, including events that may be called estate sales, garage sales, yard sales or moving sales. Occasionally such family sales are combined with other family sales and even businesses. Large events are sometimes referred to as white elephant sales or flea markets. Through these sales systems: (1) families are able to recycle items they no longer use; (2) the usable lifetime of many items is extended; and (3) additional income is available for each participating family. However, one of the most time consuming and tedious aspects of a garage sales is pricing the merchandise, and one of the most complicated parts of a garage sale is accounting for proceeds among different sellers.
Each item to be sold must be marked. This provides convenience for the buyer and relieves the seller from a time consuming recitation of each item's price to the prospective customers. Some sellers write the price directly on the merchandise. This markedly decreases the value of the merchandise and is hence undesirable.
Other sellers affix blank decorative stickers to the merchandise and mark the stickers by hand. These generic stickers either do not readily stick to the wide variety of merchandise available at a garage sale or they stick too hard and cannot easily be removed. Such stickers also may damage the merchandise when the sticker is removed.
The generic stickers currently used are not intended for reaffixation. The sticker usually remains affixed to the merchandise after the sale of the item. A second price recording means, such as a written inventory, must be utilized by the sellers to record the sale and account for any profits. This is time consuming and limits the ability of the sellers to provide adequate customer service. Such recording means are easily susceptible to the adverse affects of wind and precipitation. Additionally, such generic stickers do not readily lend themselves to efficient inventory control in a multi-family garage type sale.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a preprinted pricing sticker which is easily dispensed for indicating pricing information to a potential customer. It is another object of the invention to provide a sticker with a suitable peel strength such that the stickers stick to a wide variety of different products while at the same time are sufficiently easy to remove that fibers or other material from an item are not permanently disfigured upon sticker removal.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple and efficient marking method for use in a single family or multi-family garage type sale.